User blog:SonicMario96/Possible Outcomes for Super Smash Bros. 4
With the fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series under development for Wii U and 3DS, I'm constantly thinking about what the outcomes will be. Possible Title #Super Smash Bros. Universe* #Super Smash Bros. IV #Super Smash Bros. Dimensions #Super Smash Bros. Generations #Super Smash Bros. Collaboration #Super Smash Bros. War #Super Smash Bros. Destruction #Super Smash Bros. Unleashed *A leaked document showed Super Smash Bros. Universe as a possible title, but this was proven false. Characters Veterans #Mario #Luigi #Princess Peach #Bowser #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Link #Zelda/Sheik #Ganondorf #Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus #Yoshi #Kirby #Meta Knight #King Dedede #Fox McCloud #Falco Lambardi #Wolf O' Donnell #Pikachu #Jigglypuff #Pichu #Mewtwo #Pokemon Trainer - Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard #Lucario #Captain Falcon #Ness #Lucas #Ice Climbers #Marth #Roy #Ike #Mr. Game & Watch #Wario #Pit #Olimar #R.O.B. #Solid Snake #Sonic the Hedgehog Possible Newcomers #Princess Daisy #Waluigi #Bowser Jr. #Funky Kong #Chunky Kong #Krystal #Zoroark #Magnus #Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) #Miles "Tails" Prower #Knuckles the Echidna #Shadow the Hedgehog #Silver the Hedgehog #NiGHTS #Alex Kidd #Banjo & Kazooie #Spyro the Dragon #Ratchet & Clank #Megaman #Bomberman Alternate Costumes Mario #Dr. Mario #Raccoon Suit Mario #Propeller Suit Mario (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #Penguin Suit Mario (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #Paper Mario #Striker Mario Luigi #Raccoon Luigi #Propeller Suit Luigi (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #Penguin Suit Luigi (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #Paper Luigi #Striker Luigi Peach #Sunshine Peach (Super Mario Sunshine) #Sports Peach #Paper Peach #Striker Peach Bowser #Cartoon Bowser (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) #Paper Bowser #Striker Bowser Donkey Kong #Arcade Donkey Kong #Striker Donkey Kong Link #Young Link #Toon Link #Ranch Link (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Ganondorf #Toon Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Samus #Fusion Suit (Metroid: Fusion) Yoshi #Striker Yoshi Fox #Adventures Fox (Star Fox: Adventures) #Assault Fox (Star Fox: Assault) Falco #Adventures Falco (Star Fox: Adventures) #Assault Falco (Star Fox: Assault) Wario #Classic Wario #Striker Wario Snake #Naked Snake (MGS3: Snake Eater (He's not really naked)) #Old Snake (MGS4: Guns of the Patriots) Sonic #Classic Sonic #Rider Sonic Possible Stages #Bowser's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) #Tick Tock Clock (Super Mario 64) #Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) #Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7) #Angry Aztec (Donkey Kong 64) #Gerudo Fortress (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) #Candy Constellation (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) #Sargasso Hideout (Star Fox: Assault) #Aparoid City (Star Fox: Assault) #Mt. Silver (Pokemon Gold & Silver) #Opelucid City (Pokemon Black & White) #Dragonspiral Tower (Pokemon Black & White) #Dark Lord Gaol's Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising) #Underworld Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising) #Wuhu Island (Wii Sports Resort) #Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes) #Final Fortress (Sonic Heroes) #Mumbo Mountain (Banjo-Kazooie) Trivia *Banjo & Kazooie debuted in Diddy Kong Racing for Nintendo 64 and later had their own games for Nintendo 64 (Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie) and Game Boy Advance (Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge and Banjo-Pilot) before Rare went to Microsoft. *With Pit being able to use 9 different types of weapons in Kid Icarus: Uprising, he might have a new moveset. Category:Blog posts